In order to obtain the proper fidelity it is necessary that dust and other foreign materials be periodically removed from phonograph records. In the past, various devices have been used in an attempt to clean the records. These devices have generally taken the form of brushes, air jets, vacuums and the like. While the devices, as used in the past, have achieved some measure of success in removing loose material from the surface of the record, they have not been capable of removing more adherent materials from the grooves of the record.